


If you try, you can fit in wherever you want

by Lerya



Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Gen, I tried to do something different, M/M, Somewhat, Strawhats making sure you find the meaning in life, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: Luffy had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, both his brothers had plans for the future and acted on them.But he had no idea what he wanted, until he finds a sad man looking at a building set for demolishion, and buys it, renovates it, and makes it his own - Thousand Sunny cafe.Meeting the right people at the right time lets him know he made the right choice and helps him find his path in life anyway.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Challenges (outside of discord) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: One Piece Bingo 2020/2021





	If you try, you can fit in wherever you want

When Luffy had been a child, his idol had been his neighbour Shanks Reds, a retired detective who had married Luffy’s former babysitter and neighbour, Makino Parties. The couple had still watched over the young boy from time to time.

But the one thing that Luffy remembered, even as he entered adulthood, was that Shanks kept telling him that if he had a dream, to follow it through and accomplish whatever it was that he wanted to.

As a teen, he had thought about it a lot, especially when everyone around him discovered what they wanted to do with their lives.

His oldest brother, Ace, wanted to become a firefighter and join the most famous corps out there, the Whitebeards, in Raftel City, so the oldest boy worked hard for his high school degree, followed by a course at the local college, getting good enough grades to finally get that invite he had been waiting for.

Their middle brother, Sabo, wanted to do great things for the world, and had always been an activist as a teen and college student. But that didn’t stop him from getting his law degree and deciding to work for a law firm that did cases that actually mattered - from environmental issues, to suing a big company for the wrongdoing they did, to even working pro-bono for people that needed legal counseling, but couldn’t afford it.

But Luffy, Luffy finished High school, and entered college to get a general degree, as he had no idea what to do with his life.

The answer to that question came one evening, as he was walking home from college, he found an adult looking sadly at a dump of a building, the man’s shoulders shaking slightly from grief it seemed like.

So, Luffy being Luffy, approached and asked what was going on. 

Franky, the man, told him that this building used to be a great shop, back when his mentor Tom had been alive, but after Tom died no one wanted to look after the place and it fell into despair, now the city had decreed it would be torn down, unless a buyer be found who wanted to take it off their hands.

Luffy had pondered it for a moment, sleeping over it, before he went to the city hall to buy the deed to the house. The person behind the counter, one Isberg, had looked pained at what Luffy wanted to do, but he agreed to sell the building, wishing Luffy luck with whatever he wanted to do with it.

That was something he didn’t know himself, but he had put all his savings into this, so now all he had to do was find the blue haired man and look what they wanted to do with it.

When he found him, the tall man had hugged him tight, happy that someone wanted to do something with this building that held so many memories for him. Luffy had just laughed and said he wanted a place that made everyone feel welcome and wanted to stay.

Franky had nodded, and together they had gone out and started repairs to the building that just needed a little TLC (ok, a lot, but they had to start somewhere). As they were doing repairs, they were one day helped by a pair of young men about Luffy’s age.

Usopp and Zoro were friends, who after high school went into carpenting, Zoro was a master with a knife (or a sword) and Usopp’s out of the box ideas were a hit with people who looked for that little thing extra.

With their help, they had managed to fix up the place, ready to decide what it would be, when Zoro’s boyfriend, Sanji had brought them lunch. The blond had looked around and hummed, “you know this would be the perfect little cafe/coffee bar. The ground floor is spacious and open, leading into the yard. While the upper floors can be used for storage or even private rooms in time.”

This had all of them thinking, and agreeing that it would be the perfect idea, after all Franky got to work in the building that meant so much to him, Luffy could make sure people felt welcomed and wanted to come back. Zoro and Usopp would have a place to put out their furniture and make it so people saw it. And Sanji would get a place he could cook whatever he wanted, instead of the bistro he worked right now.

With a plan in mind, they had put their heads together to see who was going to do what. Luffy would be the owner, but he had no idea on how to manage money, or run a business.

Luck met them there when Usopp’s old classmate, Nami, entered the cafe, having heard they were trouble in managing a business, the redhead happened to be looking for a job and loves running a business - it also helped that she was very thorough when it came to money.

Her girlfriend, Vivi, had grown up the daughter of a hotel chain owner, and wanted something more quiet, but growing up in the business, she made the best hostess they could have.

As they opened, their first customer had been an ex-girlfriend of Franky’s who after her digs outside of the country was back for good, and wanted to see if what they once had, had potential to be more once again. Robin was an archeologist, who loved watching people do their daily things - so sitting at the cafe all day was a great pastime for her, and one she enjoyed.

It also helped that she had suggested they make a little reading area, so people could read a good book while drinking their coco or their tea. The idea had merritt and had been implemented, giving them a lot more people who came to visit them, even if they were new and a Starbucks was only around the corner.

Chopper had run into their cafe one evening, in the pouring rain, he was Zoro’s little cousin, who had rescued a stray once again, a cat this time and tried to get Zoro to keep the animal, as his parents wouldn’t let him keep it.

Zoro hadn’t wanted to, but Luffy had, dubbing the light brown kitten Merry and decreed he’d be their mascot here at Thousand Sunny Cafe. The others hadn’t had the heart to protest, as everything had worked out so far.

The last of their main crew, if one could call it that, was Brook, an older gentleman who loved playing the piano, but as he had a very wide variety of songs he loved to play, he never found a gig. He had come into the cafe asking for a chance to play on the piano Usopp and Zoro had found, restored and put in the main room as a decoration piece.

The moment the man started playing however, the whole of their clients had started singing along, which made it something they wanted to do more often - which turned into every night, it got so bizarre that some big shot record label guy had offered Brook a contract, only for the man to decline, and just keep playing at the Sunny, enjoying the company around him.

As they were becoming a booming business, only helped by the owner, who despite not knowing what he wanted to do, loved meeting new people and making new friends. It went so far that everyone just seemed to know it was Luffy they needed to talk to, for the young man to talk to whoever was there and helped them with whatever problem they had, and even found a solution for it.

Zoro and Usopp’s business was booming too, with so many people seeing their furniture and coming to ask who had made it, they still enjoyed quiet evenings at the Sunny, but a lot of time during the day they were busy making commissions.

Franky, had been happy to give a new life to the building he had grown up in, and while he didn’t have an actual job in the cafe, he was more than happy to keep his now wife company as she read and he talked to their friends.

Vivi and Nami enjoyed themselves a little too much in running the place, while Nami was stingy on money, she was also the one who kept the garden out the back, which attracted a lot more people, as it had a beautiful view with the mikan trees the woman had planted. Vivi on the other hand got some first hand experience at being a hostess, and just managing the cafe together with Nami, getting away from her life, but still finding relief in the things she had learned growing up where she had.

Chopper came in now and again, finally telling all of them that he was studying to be a veterinarian, to be able to help all the animals he came across. After he graduated, he became a known feature in the cafe, willing to look after pets for free, as long as they brought him a drink.

Brook on the other hand managed to have the time of his life, having a gig every night at the cafe, and getting a bigger crowd every time. As he had told them all, he had once been in a cover band, but all the other band members died soon after one another, leaving him all alone with all these songs that didn’t totally belong together, but as the crew of the Sunny, nothing ever fit together perfectly, but you made it fit in the best way possible.

A few years later, the Thousand Sunny was known all across the country for the nice personnel, amazing environment and the fact that coming out made you a richer person, if it was just from life advice or it all making sense again after spending an hour among these totally different people that fit together anyway.


End file.
